


blood cold as ice and a heart made of stone

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Blended Melodies of Dark & Light [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: “And then there is the love that Merlin can never have, which is Morgana...”- Colin Morgan[ Mergana. Dark Oneshot. Inspired by the song "Horns" by Bryce Fox ]





	blood cold as ice and a heart made of stone

Her heart’s cold, quite angry still. Her touch is like having a hungry beast claw at him, ripping the various fastenings of his clothes wide open. Her kiss is demanding, yet smooth. Morgana seduces him with a purpose, to feel her body pressed against his.

And even now, Morgana is a silly wild creature like he recalls in the past; a girl refusing to be tamed on the outside, while still craving approval, and a real sense of intimacy on the inside. Yet, she does not hide her stormy nature from him anymore. She does not shy away from showing him just how much raw emotion and passion she has kept building up within.

The little voice of warning inside his head, the one chanting _no, no, no,_ sounds too much like Gaius for Merlin’s own comfort.

But it stops when she cradles his jaw between her hands, breathing, “See me. Only me.” Merlin can’t move, doesn’t fidget any longer as she holds his gaze.

He merely becomes lost in the hot sensation of his bare chest touching hers as she starts to ride and thrive on top of him, with his fingertips tracing the curve of her spine, his lips drifting to her neck.

Their bodies and magic merge as one; his remembering hers inside out, just her — pleasure beginning to come in waves until it bursts, and she calls him by his Druid name when she comes to release.

They end up collapsing side by side, spent, and staring at the ceiling — their ankles still overlapped and shoulders rubbing.

She sighs through a laugh; it’s a heavy, rattled sound. “You know, sometimes, looking back, I think I cared far more for your wellbeing than you ever cared for mine.”

Merlin swallows. “That’s not entirely true.”

“No?”

“Of course not. You were just the love I could never have.”

“You fool. You never asked.”


End file.
